What's Left
Sem and his new crew explore the remains of Earth. Plot Sem, Xion and the Kineceleran lady walk out of the bar. They walked to a docking bay, where multiple ships were parked. They stopped at one ship, about the size of the length and width of two suburban houses next to each other, with two jet engines attached to the ship by small wings. Underneath the jet engines were sharp, blade like wings, and finally, the bridge covered by an iron roof, and ofcourse, windows. The whole thing was bronze. Xion whistled. (Xion): What a beauty! What do you call her? (Kineceleran): The Bronze. (Sem, whispering): Creative. The Kineceleran grabbed a remote with one single big red button out of her pocket, and pushed it. A square hole in the ship opened, and a path slided out from underneath the door. Sem, Xion and the Kineceleran walked into the Bronze. The interior was a dark blue, iron color. Several heads of unknown creatures hanged on the walls, and also paintings of warriors fighting a rocky dog like species. (Sem): Nice paintings. (Kineceleran): Thanks. You know the warriors in them? (Sem): Not really. I don't know a lot about alien culture. (Kineceleran): Why's that? (Xion): My buddy here is from Earth. (Kineceleran): I read about that planet in a magazine. I think it was in an article about planets that can't go into outer space? (Sem): Yeah. We're not very smart. (Xion): Me, on the other hand... (Kineceleran): Keep your tongue in that mouth, sweety. I'm interested in your friend here. (Xion): What? He was being a dope at a bar, and you like HIM? (Kineceleran): Not in that way. How could I ever say no to that cute face? Xion grows a big dopey smile on his face. (Kineceleran): No, I mean in his position as the only survivor of his species. I've been collected them. (Xion): Collecting survivors? (Kineceleran): Yes. As you may or may not know, Kinet was destroyed in Great Pattern, just like Earth. I am the only known survivor of the Kineceleran race. (Sem): That's terrible! (Kineceleran): I know. Follow me. (Sem): What's your name again? (Eden): Eden. They followed her up a few stairs to a large, clean white kitchen. In the kitchen, a short chubby Sonorosian was putting several ingredients in a large pan. The Sonorosian's major color was brown, with brown eyes, a brown mouth and a black belt with a brown circle in the middle covering his stomach. He was constantly jumping and running around, looking inside of cabinets for spices and pieces of alien meat, and putting them in the pan. (Eden): Flone! The Sonorosian, Flone, dropped the current ingredient he was holding, some sort of purple crab with multiple cat paws, and ran to Eden. (Flone): Is this that human kid that you were talking about? (Eden): Yes. Sem, this is Flone, the last Sonorosian. Flone, this is Sem, the last human. (Flone): What an honor! Flone grabbed Sem's hand and shook it like crazy. (Sem): Wait a minute. Xi, aren't you an evolved Sonorosian? (Eden): It doesn't really count. Xion's face grew sad. (Eden): Flone is our cook. (Flone): Wanna try a sip of this soup I'm working on it? I'm calling it old soup. (Sem): Why old soup? (Flone): Because all I've been doing is looking for ingredients over the date and throwing them into this pan with boiling water and olive oil! (Sem): Sounds delicious. Say, have you ever heard of an Earth dish called "chocolate bars"? (Flone): No. But I've heard about "chocolate snails"! (Sem): Gross. Eden took them to a black lab, with a Polymorph with grey eyes in the middle of it pouring different types of colored goo in tubes into a pot set on boiling water. (Sem): What's with your crew and putting stuff into things? (Polymorph): Wait a minute. The Polymorph turned around and turned into slime, and flew over to Sem. He reformed and shook Sem's hand, but more calmer and a light grip than Flone's handshake. (Lloyd): Delighted to meet you. My name is Lloyd, I am the last Polymorph, and I am a scientist. (Xion): I noticed by the bottles with the colored goo. (Lloyd): I'll have to let you know that I'm currently working on a taste bud deactivating potion. (Eden): Lemme guess. Because of Flone's new soup. (Lloyd): Don't worry, you can have some. (Eden): Great. They walked up another pair of stairs, and walked into an armory, with guns and blasters hanging all over the halls, and glass cases showing off some of the more notable weapons. In a back room in the armory was a Tetramand, shooting at cardboard targets. (Eden): Snake, our guests are here. Snake was quite buff, and also had a short beard. He dropped his weapons and walked to Sem, and gave him a firm pat on the back, almost knocking him over. He was about twice Sem's size. (Snake): Well if it isn't da new human kid! Welcome to da family! I'm Snake, the gun guy! Whenever you need to pop a head, just ask for any of these beauties and you'll be set! (Sem): That's great, I think you twisted my back... Finally, the walked to the bridge. A long table, with space for about eight people, was positioned right before the bridge. Flone is serving dinner, pouring old soup onto large plates. Lloyd was also there, and he was sneaking a sip of his potion. When they arrived, Lloyd gave some to Eden, Xion and Sem as well, but Snake refused. (Snake): I can take some gross soup. Snake put a spoonful of soup into his mouth, and immediately spit it out. Lloyd handed him some of the potion underneath the table, and he drank some as well. The digged in, and later that night Eden showed them to their new rooms. Two single beds, standing next to each other, with a table in the middle, with a light and two glasses of water on it. The walls were covered with a couple of paintings, and they had one large window in the middle of the wall facing left. (Eden): G'night. (Sem): Goodnight. Sem and Xion got under the sheets. While Xion made himself comfortable, Sem was still sitting, drinking tiny shots of his water, and looking at the paintings. (Xion): What's the deal? (Sem): It's my first night as the only survivor of a whole species. (Xion): Just sleep for now. Our jobs as superheroes are still here, and we gotta stay in shape. I know this might be tough for you, but if you let it go now, it'll be easier on ya. (Sem): Maybe you're right. (Xion): Heck, we even have a new crew now! Maybe we can get some work done faster now. (Sem): As long as they don't take my spotlight. (Xion): Hehe. Goodnight, Sem. (Sem): Goodnight, Xion. And then they slept. The next day, Sem and Xion were awakened early by the ship suddenly boosting. Sem fell out of his bed, and Xion knocked his head on the roof. (Sem): The hell is going on? (Xion): I dunno. Let's check it out! Xion and Sem, still in their night clothing, ran to the bridge. Eden was sitting on a large captain's chair, with a large control panel in front of her. She pushed several buttons, and steering a wheel in front of her. She seemed determined. (Xion): Where are we going? (Eden): To what's left of Earth. (Sem): Why!? (Eden): Every time a survivor joins, we explore what's left of their original home planet. The only thing that's left of the Earth is a small rock, with some sort of city on it, but we have to explore what's left. (Sem): Good idea. And so, they flew to what was left of Earth. When they landed, all that was actually left was apparently the remains of some sort of major city, with large buildings, some of them half collapsed, a parking lot, and some sort of restaurant. (Eden): Do you know where we are? (Sem): My god, I do... Sem jumped out of the ship, and ran into the streets. (Sem): This is Weirdsville, Colorado! I remember this place from the adventures I had in another universe! (Snake): That's weird. You're a weird little man. (Lloyd): I say we assign every one of us to explore a different part of the city! (Snake): I'll explore those buildings. (Eden): I'll help you with that. (Xion): I'll also help. (Flone): I'll go for that restaurant. (Sem): I guess I'm stuck with the parking lot then. Sem whipped out the DNAtrix, and started looking around the playlist. (Sem): Time for an old classic! Sem transformed into Waylighter. (Sem): Aw yeah, WAYLIGHTER! (Xion): Because he's not totally overused. (Sem): Shut up. The crew spread up, and Sem flew to the parking lot. While looking around, he noticed a blue light coming from a car. (Sem): What's that? Sem ran to the car, but the moment he came near, the car exploded! The force of it launched him into one of the pillars. (Sem): What the hell was that? Out of the flames of the explosion stepped a blue Pyronite. (Sem): Why did you attack me? I'm looking for survivors, we can help you get back- Sem didn't finish his sentence, because the Pyronite shot a powerful blast of energy at him, and Sem was knocked through the pillar he was knocked into, and into another one. (Sem): Something tells me you're not a survivor. Sem ran up to the Pyronite, and threw a bolt of fire at his face. The Pyronite got knocked through the roof, to a higher level. Sem flew up through the hole the Pyronite made, but the Pyronite grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him three levels into the ground. Sem got up and punched the Pyronite in the face, but the Pyronite once again pushed him up against the pillar, and hit him in the face multiple times. Finally, he hovered his fist in front of his face, with a bolt of fire ready to fry Sem. (Sem): Uh-oh. (Pyronite): Time to die, little man! Sem found the strength to dodge the blast by rolling. The blast completely obliterated the pillar, and suddenly, the parking lot started to crumble. Sem quickly flew out of it before it was too late, and the parking lot fell on top of the Pyronite, burying it in rubble. Sem flew down to the remains of the parking lot. (Sem, talking to himself): Why did he attack me? Why was he in that car? Maybe he was... waiting for me? Sem landed, and starting digging through the rubble, untill suddenly he got hit in the face by a wet fist. Sem got knocked back, and out of the rubble came a Piscciss Volann, eating it's way through the rubble. He put a piece of rock in his mouth, and suddenly, he barfed a laser. Sem dodged it by rolling out of the way, and flew up into the air. Sem charged up a bolt of fire, and threw it at the Piscciss Volann, who suddenly disappeared in a bolt of blue light. Sem looked around, trying to spot him, but suddenly he got hit in the back of the head by a Vaxasaurian. (Sem): Are you kidding me? Who are you guys? (Vaxasaurian): We are one! Suddenly, a bright blue light started shining inside of the Vaxasaurian's skull. The light came through his eyes and his mouth, and he started screaming. The scream became a low pitched scream, and the Vaxasaurian jumped up into the air, and morphed into a more lizard like version of himself.He came back down, crashing, and with his fists ready to smash the ground. Sem tried to run away, but when he hit the ground, the force of his punched knocked Sem back. The Vaxasaurian ran over to Sem, but suddenly he got hit by a supersonic waves. Xion had arrived. He kept holding the Vaxasaurian back with his supersonic waves, while Sem flew up to Xion. (Xion): Looks like you found someone! (Sem): I'm pretty sure he's not a survivor. He can also morph into aliens for some reason. (Xion): Kinda like what you do. (Sem): Yeah, but it's weird. Something's wrong. He doesn't have a trix anywhere on his body, no matter what form he takes, he barfed up lasers while he was a Piscciss Volann, and now he mutated into this lizard Vaxasaurian! Light shined through his skull while he mutated! (Xion): Something's definitely wrong with this guy. What can we do? (Sem): I dunno. Maybe something that can turn off that morphing power. (Xion): I know just the thing! There's a small pistol in my butt pocket. Snake said it can destabilize powers for a few seconds. (Sem): And in those few seconds, we could see it's true form! (Xion): Exactly. Sem grabbed the pistol out of Xion's butt pocket, and aimed at the Vaxasaurian. (Sem): Okay, you can stop now, Xion! Xion stopped his wave of supersonic waves. The Vaxasaurian quickly stood back up, but Sem hit him in the chest with a small red bolt of energy coming out of the pistol. The Vaxasaurian turned back to normal, and he grew smaller. Eventually, out of the smoke caused by the transformation, stumbled an Orctini. (Xion): Who are you!? Answer us or we'll take you down! (Landbo): My name is Landbo, and my master send me here to kill you! (Xion and Sem): Uh-oh. Landbo bit a piece of a pipe off, and shot a laser at Xion. Xion dodged it, and Sem threw a fireball at Landbo. Landbo ate the fireball, and shot energy bullets at Sem, knocking him out of the air. Xion screamed at Landbo, but he dodged and jumped up into the air, hitting Xion in the stomach with his horn. Sem flew back up and tackled Landbo, who got knocked into a house. He ate a piece of the wall, and Sem charged up another fire blast, and they when they both shot a blast of energy, the blasts met and caused a huge explosion. Xion got knocked back by the the force, and when the smoke cleared up, Landbo and Sem were holding each other back. Xion interrupted it by knocking Landbo away, but suddenly Landbo regained his powers, and turned into a Crabdozer. He charged at Xion, but Xion kept him at bay with by pushing him back. (Xion): Waylighter isn't going to cut it. Transform into something else! (Sem): Got it. It's Hurrichain time! Sem activated the DNAtrix faceplate, and scrolled through the playlist. He selected Hurrichain, and slammed it down. However, he turned into a completely different alien. Standing at almost the size of a normal suburban house, he had short legs, long arms with no hands, and a large chest. He had no neck, and instead his head was attached to a higher part of his chest. He was mostly colored red, with a white chest and white feet. (Sem): Who's this guy? I don't know him. (Xion): We don't have time to figure out your new alien's powers. You look like a strength alien, DO SOMETHING! (Sem): Alright, alright! Sem stretched a little, and charged at Landbo. He bashed him in the stomach, throwing him high into the air. (Xion): I'm going to assume this guy is a strength alien. (Sem): More like a SUPER STRENGTH alien! I'm calling this guy... HOMERUPT! (Xion): Cool. Landbo came back crashing. While falling, he turned into a Vaxasaurian once again, and smashed the ground. Xion got blown away by the force, but to Homerupt it was like a small breeze. (Sem): Bring it on! Landbo hit Sem in the stomach with his tail, but Sem grabbed his tail and spun him around, until he let go, throwing Landbo into another building. He jumped out of the rubble, and morphed into a Piscciss Volann Vaxasaurian fusion. He ripped a piece of the building off and ate it, and breathed flames onto Sem, who shielded himself with his long arms. Sem smacked him in the face, grabbed him by the neck and threw him far into another building. However, this time, he didn't came back. (Sem): Huh. Weird. Xion, can you go look for him in that building? (Xion): Got it. Xion flew over to the building, but instead of finding Landbo, Xion found Snake. (Xion): Snake? What are you doing here? (Snake): Looking for survivors. You? (Xion): Snake, tell the others that there are no survivors. Instead, we found an Orctini with morphing powers. We suspect he's a mutant. (Snake): Mutant, eh? How do you even know that he's an Orctini? (Xion): That energy destabilization pistol of yours came in handy. Just go warn Eden, Flone and Lloyd. (Snake): Got it. Snake jumped through a wall. (Xion): That was unneeded. Sem came climbing up the stairs, detransformed. (Sem): Where is he? (Xion): Don't know. I think we beat him. (Sem): Well, for all we know he morphed into a bacteria. (Xion): What do you think he wanted to do here? (Sem): I dunno. I found him in a car, so for all I know, he could be hunting me. (Xion): Well, you do wield possibly on of the most powerful weapons on Earth. (Sem): Let's just go back to the Bronze. Two hours later, the crew is back at the dinner table. Flone was serving alien meat similar to tuna, with a few leaves of an unknown plant. (Sem): This meat is pretty good. What is it? (Flone): Vulpimancer liver. (Sem): Gross. I love it. (Eden): It sucks that we didn't find any human survivors. (Sem): Yeah, well I think I got over it. Everybody I know and loved may be dead, but I have a task as a superhero. And besides, you guys are like family to me! (Snake): ...I can't believe you got over the death of your parents and family so quickly. You're a weird little man, Foremin. (Sem): And I love you too, Snake. They all laughed, while they ate their dinner. THE END! Category:3.10: The Last Generation Category:Episodes Category:AncientMinisterz